Stolen Moments
by Draygon-Icewing
Summary: Missing moments that should have been in Fallout 3. What should have happened when the Lone Wanderer walked into Moriarty's Saloon for the first time. Rated M for Anita's potty mouth.
1. Stolen Moments, Fawkes

(A/N: Since there seems to be some debate over the gender of Fawkes before the mutation, this story may be slightly AU. From Fawkes' vocal mannerisms, I believe it to be male. If you do not agree, then feel free to press the back button. I also assume that since Fawkes has been able to hold on to his immense mental capacity, that the FEV virus did not take away everything else away from him.)

* * *

Nita dropped to the ground in the small rocky alcove she and Fawkes had fled into after escaping Raven Rock. She leaned up against the walls, her 101 armored jumpsuit stained and torn in places. She smiled at Fawkes. He was the only Super Mutant Vault-Tech had created that still kept his mind and she was thankful for that. He sat down beside her, putting down his mini-gun and setting the chains of bullets down so that he too could rest. The two sat there for a good while before Nita opened her eyes. "Thank you." she breathed, smiling as Fawkes' eyes met hers.

Fawkes looked like any other Super Mutant; almost eight feet tall, heavily muscled and green skinned. Though he, unlike his brethren, had kept his incredible mind and his powers of reason. Now that he was relaxed, Nita took the time to observe him. He still wore the torn remains of his Vault uniform, the jacket open at his chest and stretched along his shoulders. His pants had fared better and he still wore the same boots, though they too were tight around his calves. His lips were not pulled back in the horrible sneer the others had, though they did not cover his teeth entirely. He still looked quite human, all be it much larger. Though she soon found her skin itching with all of the dust from the crumbling fortress and she looked around for a source of water. She found one trickling down the alcove walls on the far inside. She dipped her hair into the fall and washed the dust from her scalp, leaving it itching less than before.

Fawkes opened his eyes, and followed the sounds of splashing water. What he found caused his jaw to drop open and his eyes to go as wide as dinner plates in his skull. Nita had divested herself of her armored jump suit and now stood in nothing but pale blue underwear under the water, washing herself with what he was sure was irradiated water. She had her back turned to him. Even though he was a Super Mutant, he could still appreciate the gentle curves that made up her body. He was especially focused on her rear end and when she bent over to wash her hair again, his eyes very nearly exploded. It had been so long since he had even laid eyes on a woman and never had a women been so comfortable around him that she would divest her only protection and risk being vulnerable in his presence. She trusted him enough to bathe, however she could also know about the side effects of the FEV virus he had been given.

One of the effects that had devastated him, was the disappearance of all the things that marked him as a human male. He still had a penis, however his testicles had ascended into his body and gone dormant, thus taking with them any chance of pleasuring a woman or having children. Even when she shed her underwear and turned around and showed him her glory as a woman, he was not able to respond as a man. Though the way she washed her breasts entranced his eyes. He could still appreciate her beauty. She was not heavily endowed but what she had was beautiful. Her back arched and her head thrown back, her breasts were thrust out proudly, the water seeming to caress her as it made its way down to the thick patch of rust colored hair between her legs. Even though he had known some men to love women who shaved, he could appreciate this because it showed that she was at least old enough for him to be looking at her.

She stepped out from under the small water fall, her eyes on him as he stared at her. Though instead of alarm, she had a smile on her face. "Com'ere," she crooked her finger at him. "I know you have to be feeling grimy after tracking me all the way here." Fawkes had to admit that she was right. He felt down right disgusting in his clothing right now. Her armor was drying not far from her, and he knew that she would have his the same way pretty soon. He stood up and slipped his jacket from his back. She took it and ran it under the water, smiling as the dirt and grime disappeared to leave faded blue behind. She cast a meaningful look at his pants and then back up to his eyes, that smile growing almost sly. Fawkes laughed and unbuckled the belt at his hips and slowly slid the material down, careful not to tear it. Nita washed it and set it out to dry and pulled Fawkes under the spray of cool water.

"How is it that you are not harmed by the radiation," Fawkes asked, almost forcing himself to stay focused as her hands washed behind his neck. It was difficult, especially when she pressed her breasts against his back, letting him feel her hardened nipples. He wished so badly that he had the ability to please her.

"The first town I came to was Megaton after I escaped the Vault." She reached forward to rub the dirt from his heavily muscled chest. "There was a woman there who needed help writing a Wasteland Survival Guide, and one of the chapters dealt with knowing the symptoms of radiation poisoning and an experimental treatment for extreme poisoning. I think she wanted 200 rads at the minimum and if I wanted, up to 600 rads." The incredulous stare from Fawkes made her laugh. "Guess how much I got?"

He was almost speechless. "I hope no more than 400."

"Try around 750 rads. I drank the rain water that had gathered around the live atomic bomb in the middle of the town. I was nearly dead by the time I managed to pull myself all the way up the walkway to her store." Fawkes gave her another look, she looked completely normal, no where near what a Ghoul would look like. He wondered if she were exaggerating. "She gave me the treatment, but the combination of radiation and what she gave me kinda twisted my DNA around. I can stand medium levels of radiation, but if I get poisoned, I can heal myself pretty fast. That, and not die." Fawkes chuckled, though he swallowed his laughter when she came around to his front and started rubbing down his taught abs, her hands trailing down ward, but avoiding the juncture of his thighs. She washed him down his thick legs and even his feet. He had never felt so clean in his life.

He swallowed hard when she pulled his arms so that he would kneel in front of her. She ran her hands over his bald head, gently washing his face. Down on his knees, his head was directly in front of her breasts and he was hard pressed to not stare at them. Without thinking, he leaned forward and laid his head directly on her chest, feeling her heart beat through her skin. But when he tried to extricate himself, she wrapped her arms around him and laid her cheek on the top of his head. Fawkes could not believe what he was doing, nor could he believe that Nita was not upset. Her breasts were soft and warm and he was suddenly reminded of his past life as a human. This was how he had embraced his mother when he was a young boy. The sense of security and safety it conveyed were the same as now. He thought it ironic; here he was strong enough to tear a Yao Guai limb from limb and he was taking comfort from a young woman no stronger than average. But, in a way, she was stronger than he was. She had survived the wastes and had even prospered. From what he had heard on Galaxy News, she was a down right hero. And she was holding him.

His hands clasped her hips as he looked up to her face, her soft smile warming his heart. He reached up and lowered her head to his, touching his lips to hers. He had half expected her to push him away, but again she surprised him by cupping his jaw and pressing her lips against his. That simple act sent a thrill through Fawkes as she knelt in front of him, deepening the kiss. He could not believe his luck and waited for the moment when he would wake from this wonderful dream. His hands trailed up her ribcage softly before pressing his palms against her breasts, gently twisting her nipples between his massive fingers. He thanked what ever deity that existed for the woman pressing herself against him right now. For several long minutes, he forgot about his shortcomings courtesy of the FEV as her hands traced the muscles on his chest and stomach.

Though he was brought right back when her hand wrapped itself around what should have been his manhood and for a moment, he felt like he would cry. "I am sorry," he breathed against the side of her face, his eyes closed in shame. "I lost the ability to become erect when I was infected with the FEV virus." He could not look her in the eye even though she still softly caressed him in her hand. But instead of responding, she gently squeezed her hand, making him suck in air in surprise. She resumed pumping her hand slowly and Fawkes stared down at himself. He felt he was in an other person's body but he still had the greenish skin and massive build of a Super Mutant. However, in Nita's hand he watched as she stroked him slowly to full hardness. He looked into her eyes, his face slack. As she smiled at him, tears glistened at the edges of his vision and he brought her lips to his in a kiss that surprised him with its passion. It felt like centuries since he had felt this kind of pleasure and he took advantage of it, thrusting his hips in time with her slow and gentle pumping.

Her lips left his as she trailed soft kisses over his cheek and jaw, her warm breath ghosting over his neck. She brushed her lips over his collarbone, kissing where it met its twin and down his sternum. "Lay back," her soft voice filtered through the haze of pleasure and he obeyed, laying flat on his back on the warm ground. Nita continued the slow, gentle pumping of his half-erect manhood, her lips continuing slowly down his chest. She came to her left and gently flicked his tiny nipple with her tongue, the electric charge arching his pack as he felt more heat in his loins. She migrated slowly over to the right and lavished his other nipple with the same attention until his breathing came in gasps under her. She seemed filled with a heady female pride as she kissed slowly down his stomach, tracing his muscles with her tongue until she came to the sparse path of soft sand colored hair leading down his impressive erection in her hand. Fawkes snapped his head up as he understood what she meant to do. His heart raced faster as she kissed the tip of his shaft, loving it with her hands and mouth.

He had to resist the urge to thrust himself into her mouth, so he clenched his jaw as she took the very tip into her mouth, then deeper still until she was slowly bobbing her head up and down. Fawkes clenched his fists, his hips bucking by themselves as a small tear slid down the side of his face. In all of the decades he had been imprisoned, he had never imagined that he would be able to feel this level of love and trust. But he wanted more and he was unsure of how to ask. He did not want to demand but he could take only so much teasing before he held her down and thrust himself into her body. Just the very thought made his eyes fly open as he pulled her mouth off of him. He gazed directly into her eyes, his voice raspy with need. "I want, no – I need you, now!"

Nita slowly crawled up his body, her short hair around her face like a lion's mane. Her lips touched his ear and she whispered, "Then take me."

Fawkes nearly had a heart attack at those three words. He gathered her into his arms as he laid his jacket and pants down on the ground, then her on top of them. He was determined to give her the same pleasure she had given him and his lips and hands began worshiping her body. He devoured her mouth as his left hand rolled and gently squeezed her left nipple. He kissed down her neck, trailing his tongue down the front of her neck and down her sternum as he kissed the flesh directly over her heart. His mouth soon joined his hand, kissing around her nipple before he took the hard, rosy bud into his mouth. Nita gasped under him, arching her back as he gently suckled her, nibbling with his teeth. He lavished her other breast with the same treatment, his left hand trailing his fingertips down her taught stomach and into the soft springy hair at the apex of her thighs. His fingers traced her lips slowly up and down, already slick with her wetness. Her hips bucked as he gently pressed his finger past her nether lips, just barely touching her womanhood. He followed her lips upward and found the small nub of her clitoris and gently traced his forefinger over it in a circular motion.

His mouth went back to devouring hers as he pressed his thick finger into her, feeling the slick flesh stretch around him. Nita gasped into his mouth, her body already trembling with need as she spread her thighs further apart for him. Her nails scored his flesh as he slowly pumped his fingertip in and out of her, feeling her clench around him. He wanted her to be ready for him because from the size of his shaft and her tightness, he knew she would be in pain if he did not try to prepare her. Though her soft voice begging him with breathless sobs to make love to her told him that she was more than ready. Because of the difference in height between them, Fawkes knew he would not be able to thrust effectively, so he sat back on his knees, bringing Nita with him so that she was sitting on his thighs. He began kissing her, his hands lifting her up and positioning himself at her opening. For a brief moment, he was afraid that he would not fit.

Then she gripped his shoulders and began sinking herself onto him a little at a time. She had to force herself not to clench around him but he just felt too good. The stretching was uncomfortable for a moment before it was replaced by the incredible sensation of him filling her. She kept still as possible as she laid her head on his chest, her hands clutching his shoulders. She lifted herself up a few inches before coming back down, whimpering against Fawkes' neck. Fawkes gripped her hips gently and lifted her easily up until just the tip was inside of her, then he let her weight draw her back down as her soft cries fed his desire. He picked her up and set a slow rhythm as he captured her mouth again. Nita moaned and gasped into the kiss, sucking in hair through her nose as he sped up. She added her own strength to it as she used her legs to thrust herself onto him. She leaned back and braced her hands on his long legs, watching him slide in and out of her body as he thrust up to meet her hips as they came down.

Fawkes was fascinated by the sight and scent of their lovemaking, his erection glistening as she lifted her hips only to watch it disappear again into her slick body. He watched her face, loving the absolute sensuality she exuded as she watched him with heavy lidded eyes. She seemed unafraid of anyone overhearing them as she cried out when her pleasure reached another plateau before increasing again. He watched as she brought one hand between them and began stroking her clitoris, her walls clenching around him. That sight had pushed Fawkes over the edge as he gripped her hips hard enough to bruise, lifting her up and bringing her crashing to him faster and faster until the only thing Nita could do was to hold on for dear life as he threw her head long into one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. She nearly screamed his name, his violent thrusting prolonging her first orgasm into her second. Fawkes laid her on the ground and covered her body with his as he continued to thrust as fast as he could until his entire body drew back like a cross bow before he loosed a bestial roar of triumph, his seed spilling into her body, sending small tremors of pleasure coursing through her belly.

Fawkes held his massive body above hers on trembling arms, his heart hammering in his chest. He opened his eyes, gazing languidly down at Nita as she caressed his cheek with her fingertips. He gently gathered her up and rolled onto his back, letting her lay on his chest as they slowly floated down from their post coital bliss. The sound of the water hitting the floor came back first, then slowly the wind blowing past the crack in the mountain they had taken shelter in. Fawkes looked down at the beautiful woman sleeping on his chest, his now flaccid manhood buried within her still tight folds. He looked down at his legs and arms and could not suppress the deep chuckle that issued from his chest. He was dirtier now than he had been before she had bathed him. But somehow, it felt better this time as he brushed Nita's hair from her face, watching as her mouth quirked in a smile as she slept. He desperately hoped that when this was all over, they could spend the rest of their lives just like this.


	2. Stolen Moments, James

James groaned as the tranquility lounger opened, every muscle in his body aching as he tried to sit up. Slowly, he swung his legs over the side of the lounger and slid from it until his feet touched the floor. He still could not believe that his daughter, Anita, was here. He was grateful to her, knowing that he would have been a prisoner of Dr. Braun's for the rest of his life if his daughter had not activated the fail safe. He could hear another lounger opening several meters away from him. He listened as it's occupant hopped out with a vigor he wished he possessed after... How long had he spent in Dr. Braun's simulation? Weeks? Months? However long it had been, it was enough time for Anita to get out of Vault 101 and track him down.

But why had she left in the first place?

As soon as James felt that his legs could support him, he followed the shuffling he heard. His daughter was mostly concealed by the dim lighting as she stripped out of the Vault 112 jumpsuit and into a pair of pants and jacket that looked made from Brahman hide. Her boots looked well worn and the toe of one was covered in dried blood. James could only imagine the hardships she had to endure in her quest to find him. "Anita?" She stiffened and turned her head to look at him sidelong as she shouldered her jacket on. Most of her was still hidden in shadow, but he could make out her auburn hair that reminded him so much of her mother. It had grown by several inches since last he had seen her.

"What are you doing here?"

James suddenly found himself flat on the cold floor, pain blooming from his jaw. Had she just hit him? His mind reeled as he looked up at his daughter. Anita may have been only a young girl when he had left her in Vault 101, but now she was someone else entirely. The innocent look in her eyes was gone, replaced by a weariness and rage he never thought he would see on his daughter. She stood over him, gloved fists clenched. The Wasteland had definitely not been kind to her. "You bastard!" She was seething, speaking through clenched teeth. "That was for Jonas."

"Jonas?" James stood up, hand massaging his jaw. "What happened to Jonas?"

Anita scoffed and shook her head. "You were there for 19 years, and it never occurred to you that the Overseer was unstable?"

The question took James by surprise. Of course, the Overseer had his quirks, but... "After you left, he went crazy." Anita dug in a pack at her feet and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Had his enforcers 'interrogate' Jonas. When he wouldn't tell him where you went, they beat him to death." She put one of the cigarettes to her lips and lit it with a match. "Then, he went after me."

James felt his knees go out from under him. He had never meant for anyone to get hurt. He sat on the dias for one of the now dormant loungers.

"If Amata hadn't helped me escape, I'd be dead too." Anita was staring at her father. "So," Anita flicked the ashes from the tip of her cigarette before taking another long drag. "was it worth it?"

James rubbed the side of his face, scratching the full beard that had grown there. Had all this been worth it? He had spent so long inside Braun's simulation and he was still no where near to finding the answers he was looking for. He almost wished he had never hacked the Overseer's computers and read about the G.E.C.K. It had caused him nothing but heartache and so many other's their lives. "I don't know." It took everything he had to admit that much to himself.

Anita shook her head as she shouldered her pack and ground the cigarette out with her boot. "Thought so." She stood there, watching her father as he rubbed his face with his hands. "You gonna just sit there and feel sorry for yourself," James looked up as Anita planted a fist on her hip, fixing him with an annoyed glare. "or are you gonna find your balls and figure out your next move?" She shook her head at her father's indecision as she turned to leave. "Fuckin' pussy."

James sighed and followed her out of the Vault and up to the surface. Anita was securing her pack to the back of a motorcycle. The way she checked her weapons before loading them and sliding them into their various holsters reminded him of the routines of the Brotherhood as they packed up before leaving an area. James fiddled with his Pip-Boy until he found GNR. The silence was getting a bit much for him.

_"People of the Capitol Wasteland!"_ James nearly jumped out of his skin at the volume of Three-Dog's voice. The last time he had heard the station, it's broadcast capabilities had been severely diminished. He turned down the volume and took a cursory glance around to make sure the sound of Three-Dog's whooping had not attracted anyone. James started when Anita threw him a package of Dandy Boy Apples and a bottle of purified water, both of which he dug into with gusto.

_"This is the story of a little boy named Brian Wilkes."_ James emptied the box of apples into his mouth, finding himself famished and near dehydrated._ "Most people would have looked the other way when Brian came running up to them screaming about giant fire breathing ants. But not our Lone Wanderer."_ James listened as Anita tied on a bandanna to cover the lower half of her face along with a pair of riding goggles, wondering who had impressed Three Dog enough to report about. _"That kid from Vault 101 stormed the Marigold station and gave those ants what for."_ Anita just shook her head at Three Dog's embellishment. _"But that isn't where our story ends, children. Little Brian Wilkes folks were killed by those ants and he had no where to go. So what does our Lone Wanderer do? She finds his aunt who runs the Whetherly Hotel in Rivet City. So if you happen to stop by Rivet City, pay Brian a visit and wish him good luck. And if you see that crazy kid from Vault 101, give her a pat on the back. Lord knows we need more people like her."_

"You going to get on, or are you going to brood all damn day?" It took a moment before James realized that Anita was offering him a ride instead of leaving him out here in the middle of nowhere as he had almost expected. It took a little adjusting, but he found a comfortable position behind her on the motorcycle, his hands around her waist. With a push of her foot, the engine started and the two of them were speeding down what was left of the road. Though, instead of following the cracked asphalt, Anita went off-road, apparently wanting to take the most direct route back to Rivet City.

James watched the scenery fly by on the back of the motorcycle, thinking about the last hour. He had to admit that Anita was not his little girl anymore. She had ceased being that the moment he left her fighting for her life. How could he have been so naive? He understood that the Overseer had always had a paranoid streak in him and that his leaving would send him over the edge. But, James had not allowed himself to think about all that could go wrong and ignored that small voice in the back of his head that told him things would descend into chaos when he left. And now his daughter had paid for it with her innocence. Jonas had paid for it with his life. But as he listened to more of Three Dog's reports, James couldn't help but be hit by the realization that Anita had not just survived. She had thrived.

She belonged to the Wasteland.

James couldn't hold down the jealousy that thought gave him. But perhaps she belonged to the Wasteland like he and Catherine belonged to Project Purity. James and his late wife's purifier may give the people of the Wasteland the means to survive, but Anita had given them the will to thrive. James felt his pride in his daughter grow with each of the news reports that filtered in over his Pip-Boy. His own words at her birth came back to him. 'You've got a bright future ahead of you, sweety. I'm sure of it. It's a big world out there, sweety. Full of all kinds of people. What about you? What kind of person are you going to be?'

James smiled as he came out of his reverie in time to see the lights of Rivet City down the statue lined boulevard. He was tired and his rear was sore from the nearly day long ride across the Capital Wasteland and the beached Aircraft Carrier was a welcome sight. They might even get a room at the Whetherly Hotel and get a chance to see Brian Wilkes. As the two waited for the bridge to swing out to them, Anita gave two full bottles of purified water to a man sitting on the far side of the platform. 'What kind of person are you going to be?' That question echoed in his mind, and as he saw the man's eyes light up at her presence and the water she gave him, he felt he had his answer.

Her mother would be so proud.


	3. Stolen Moments, Moriarty

BANG BANG BANG

Moriarty rolled his eyes as he took a long drag from the cigarette pressed between his chapped lips. That damn ghoul was beating on the radio again. As though that was going to make the signal come in any clearer. He really didn't like smacking the ghoul around. Just the thought of touching that thing serving drinks out there sent a shiver down Moriarty's spine.

BANG BANG BANG

"God damn it, Gob!" Moriarty leaned in his chair so he could see the curve of Gob's head through the doorway. "You break that radio and I'll take the repair cost out of what's left of your hide." Moriarty blew a plume of smoke out of his nose, irritated with all the distractions. First that woman skipped out on him when he had every right to resend her permission to leave, then that doctor walks right into his establishment and demands information on everything under the sun under the pretense of propriety. Moriarty crushed the cigarette butt in the ashtray as he saved his progress.

He sat back in his chair and threw a shot of whiskey back, wincing as it burnt its way down. Moriarty stayed in his office, listening to the conversation outside the door. He absently noticed the door opening again and a pair of booted feet shuffling up to the bar. He listened as a clear, female voice spoke quietly to Gob. There was no disgust or screaming or cries of pain as the patron struck Gob. Intrigued, Moriarty got up from his chair and chanced a glance at the young woman speaking to Gob.

The sight that greeted his eyes was a rare one. Most of the women that came through his saloon were rough around the edges, scarred and covered in dirt and filth. This fine young lass, however, was clean, her hair pulled back in a pony tail and her eyes were clear and bright. As innocent as a newborn babe. Moriarty could feel the smile curl up the sides of his mouth. This would be fun.

Gob was directing the young lass back to Moriarty and he sat back at his chair and lit another cigarette. "Mr. Moriarty?"

Moriarty chuckled to himself. How could this be any easier? "Aye, lass. That'd be me." He took another drag. "What brings you into my fine establishment?"

"I'm looking for my father. Middle-aged guy. Maybe you've seen him?" The young woman picked at the sleeve of her vault jumpsuit, biting her lip.

Moriarty squinted his eyes as he regarded the young woman closer. She looked almost... "My God! It's you! The little baby girl, all grown up." Moriarty laughed as he gave her a once over. "Persistent little flower, ain't, you? Then and now it would seem. It's been a long time kid."

A strange expression passed over the young woman's face at his words. "Oh, your dad's passed through here, all right. Here and gone." He waved his hand as though waving at a figure on the horizon. "Got what he came for, and then left." Moriarty smirked as the young woman coughed and waved her hand in front of her face as Moriarty blew smoke out from his mouth. "I'm assuming you'll do the same, correct?"

The same strange expression stayed on her face. "What?" She shook her head. "My father and I were born in Vault 101... "

"Is that what your father told you? That you were born in that hole? That HE was born there as well?" Moriarty couldn't help but laugh at the lost look on the young woman's face. "Ah, the lies we tell to those we love." Moriarty shook his head at the way the young woman's face twisted with the myriad of emotions his words had brought forth. "Your father brought you to that vault after you were born. To keep you safe, you see." He sat back in his chair. "I remember it well. You stayed in my saloon, after all."

"That's right. Your father, his Brotherhood of Steel friend, and you. The suckling babe with nary a tit to suckle. Sorry about your mom. Truly." He rubbed his cigarette out. "Ah, life goes on. Daddy lied. Life's full of little disappointments." Moriarty could tell that this girl was still fixated on the fact that neither she nor her father were born in the Vault. "And now... you're all grown up, and wondering where he's gone to."

"But... my dad told me we were born in the vault." She had sat in the chair opposite Moriarty, her eyes downcast as she tried to process everything.

"Ah," Moriarty poured himself another shot of whiskey. "I see. You know, I've heard about the brainwashing that goes on down there. From some other fella. Escaped, oh... Five years back." He threw the liquor into his mouth as he watched the young woman's shoulders sink. "'All hail the Overseer! We're born in the Vault, we die in the Vault' and all that other assorted lunacy." Moriarty shook his head. "Kid, you've got better programming than our own Deputy Wield. You'd best wise up quick. Wouldn't want anyone... taking advantage of you. Hmm?"

"Look," the young woman pinched the bridge of her nose as she spoke, looking like she were fending off a headache. "I just want to find my dad. Do you know where he is?"

Moriarty thought for a second. He sucked his teeth as he leaned forward, one hand on his knee. "You look like a nice kid. So, I'm going to be straight with you. Your dad was here, and now he's not, and yes, I know where he went." He took a bottle cap from his desk as though to demonstrate his point. "But you're asking me for information, and information is a commodity. And like any commodity, it must be sold at a reasonable market price."

"What's reasonable?" The young woman backed away as much as she could while sitting down.

Moriarty stroked his chin. "Let's say... 100 caps, and daddy's location is yours."

The young woman, Moriarty never did ask her name, just stared at the bottle cap with barely hidden incredulity. "I don't have any caps."

Moriarty chuckled, he had certainly seen this coming a mile away. "All right, kid. Let me help you out, you know... for old time's sake." He put the cap back down and leaned back in his chair, treating this as just another business transaction. "If you don't have the caps, then maybe you could do a little favor for me."

She nodded, some hope coming back to her face. "Sure, anything for the information."

"Eager, eh? Good... I like that. It's nice to have a doer in this shit hole of a town for a change. This junkie bitch named Silver borrowed quite a few caps from me... claimed she could start funneling Jet and Psycho to me for a good price. Problem is, she scrammed with the loot and set her self up in Springvale so she can inject herself into a stupor." He poured himself another shot of whiskey, noticing with some irritation that he was almost out. "Get the caps and they're yours. Yours to pay me with, anyway." He laughed as he let the amber liquid slither down his throat.

"Ok... I'll do it." The young woman nodded as she got up from her chair. Moriarty didn't follow, only saluted her with his shot glass.

"I await our next meeting, with bated breath."

* * *

Moriarty frowned as he watched that suited creep walk back into his establishment and sit down in his usual chair in the right corner. He came in every day, ordered a single shot of whiskey and left the full shot glass on the table beside him, untouched as he eyed the people walking in and out of Moriarty's saloon all day long. Moriarty shook his head and looked up as the door opened again.

His face brightened as he saw the young girl he had sent out on the errand earlier in the week. He had heard tell that she had taken a few odd jobs from Moira Brown to keep food in her belly while she tracked Silver down. She still looked a little green from the slightly irradiated food. She smiled sweetly to Gob, who had the good sense to keep his head down with Moriarty so close and just continue wiping the counter down.

"Here," she threw a bag filled with bottle caps toward Moriarty who caught it with one hand and opened it up to give the contents a cursory glance. "Now... where did my dad go?"

He smirked at the roughness already starting to creep into her demeanor. It wouldn't be long before she was as hardened and sunbaked as the average grunt who drank his caps away in his establishment. "Promise is a promise, and I always honor my end of the bargain." He pocketed the caps and leaned forward, planting his hands on the bar in front of him. "He headed southeast, into the city. Said he needed information from those loonies at the station. You know, Galaxy News Radio. What there is of it, anyway."

"What is 'Galaxy News Radio'?" She winced as a particularly high pitched squeal came from the radio as one of the inebriated patrons hit it with an empty whiskey bottle.

"It's some loudmouth radio station located in the ruins of D.C. Three-Dog, the king of that loony bin, keeps yapping about fighting some Good Fight or something." He dismissively waved his hand. "Bunch of crap. But, I suppose if you wanted to know what was going on in the Wasteland, that's the place to go. Me, I could care less."

Nita sighed and shook her head. She hoped that this would be easier than gun fights with Raiders, drinking irradiated water, diffusing land mines or blowing up Mole Rats. She had had just about enough with this Wasteland business and looked forward to dragging her father back down the hole they had come from. Hopefully, once she found him, things would have cooled down there somewhat and they could go about living their boring, uninteresting lives devoid of bullets flying and crazed weirdos lurking in subways breeding fire breathing ants.

Hell, maybe they could go to Rivet City where she had led that Wilkes boy to. That heap of trash seemed a whole lot better than having to live out in the wasteland. "I'll be going, then." She turned and left without acknowledging either Moriarty or the man in the corner gesturing to her to get her attention. She had more important business at the moment.


End file.
